A new start
by Alois Spider Trancy
Summary: Alois Trancy is no longer safe in the only place he could call home the demon Claude has finally snapped. Alois leaves for the streets of london with only his memories of his brother Luka and fond thoughts of Ciel. will he be able to start his new life or will Claude track him down?


A whisper. No a soft voice thats what I could hear...I recognise it...but there should not be a voice. The room is empty of all life except for myself. I lay back in my chair. Another crack? I sighed I probably should visit a doctor about that someone of my age should not have back problems. The voice gets louder with each word I write I can clearly hear a womans voice now sweet and smooth like the purest of silks something I have become acustom to. He enters my room. Finally I thought that useless bastard would never appear. What a freak. He looks so formal all I want is to see a smile grace his lips just once and just for me. Claude. Why don't you see me Claude? Am I invisable to you? You and only you make my life worth living. He apporaches the desk cautiously his eyes hold a malaice I have not seen for many moons. I open my mouth to speak but no sound will come out I am trapped under his intense glare. I have to stop writting I can't concentrait, Claude please let me go. I try to speak again but this time I am rudely interupeted by the familiar sound of fist against mahogony. I look up towards him. His eyes glisten in the darkness his perfect lips are adorned with a smile...Sickening. he opens his mouth I am forced to listen to his beautifuly smooth and faultless voice the one that haunts both dreams and nightmares. "Your highness for years I have complied with your every wish but I grow tierd of this. You are the low life here why should I serve you?" He grabbed my small shoulders and threw me from my seat. "C-c-claude" he sneeered and spat in my direction. "You aren't worth the dirt you stand on, Alois Trancy I think I shall keep you. You are mine. You do what I say from now on if you don't there will be punishments" I can't stop the bitter tears from falling each one holds a memory of him. Why? Why this Claude? I shiver the floor is cold. I really should light the fire in here more often. He reaches for me and cups my face. How sweet well until he pulls my face towards his "do you understand pet?" I nod it is the only thing I can do. Claude. Do you understand what you are doing? I am not an animal Claude I love you but you can't see it can you. I need help but it's not given...Claude...Ciel...Hannah help me! Somebody please for the love of god help me. Don't let the darkness get me! Claude was supposed to take me away from the darkness not drag me back inside . He's lost his mind...has it really been that long since he has eaten that all sanity has left him. Why Claude do you only smile when I am in pain is it fun to you? A mockery of me? Or do you hold little regard to all human life. He leaves the room. I know he will be back he will be back and lord knows what he would do. I will not be used again I escaped that fate once. Contract or no I have to leave I will not be used as a demons whore! So I grab the lightest bag I can find and fill it with clothing. The run to my chambers may have alerted Claude. I wish not for him to be suspicious it would ruin my plan in all entierety I wrap my favorite purple coat around my body and head for the door. Rapid footsteps can be heard behind me. Do I dare turn round? Do I dare risk loosing myself to him? Is it him or is it Hannah? Please be Hannah. I turn my head, I am met with those beautiful golden eyes I wish not to see he will kill me if he catches me I'm sure of it...or worse. I turn on my heals bolting throught the main corridor I will never reach the entrance in time. Demon's are rather fast. So I run through my rooms and take the only chance I have jumping out of the window. The glass smashes and cascades around me my heart and my window have more similarities than I thought. I land with a thud on the grass a dull pain in my leg makes itself known. But there is no time for that I must run. Turn on my heals and run far from this wretched place I call home. Trancy mannor is my home no more.

So now you see me running along the roads broken and cracked my past coming back to me. Luka's voice fills my ears as I run through the cursed villaged of Arachnophile. Sebastian killed the one survivng whore years ago, well it was the triplets but she would still be alive if Ciel's dog hadn't been there. her bones lay in a lewd possition on the doorstep how fitting of a woman with her status. the pain in my leg is getting worse maybe I should have taken my chance running for the door. Or maybe not. I can see him Claude in his crisp black suit not a hair on his head out of place but that sickening smile on his face "Demon! is the only time you can smile for me when you are planning on ways to deffile me! answer me demon!" I will not show fear, not even when he takes those large strides of his towards me. I will not put up with it no sir I will not! No sir... this is not the time for memories Alois for the love of gof you must remain sane if not for yourself but for Luka. do it for your beloved little brother Alois. Oh whats the point there is not point any more. he is too stong he will take me like a commen whore I can see it in his eyes.

When Phantomhive finds out he will laugh. he will just laugh in my face I know he will. I can see it in his one filthy eye. or maybe it's not as filthly asI was lead to believe...He could have killed me. he had the sword in his hand and the point to my heart. why did he not put the force needed onto that blade and finish the job? Does he care...could he possibly are about me. I will never know unless I get out of here. With new thoughts on my mind I gather my strength and run towards the manor. the triplets are long dead. why myself and Claude managed to regain our bodies is beyond me. Hannah did also but she was too weak she took the demon sword from between her breasts and drove it through her heart. At least I know Luka is not alone he has Hannah to care for him now and I trust that she will care for my baby brother. she loved him almost as dearly as I did. his soul was a good one. not fine like Ciel's but pure. It's my fault he lost his life but it is also my duty to keep living so his derath was not in vain. dearest brpther I will keep living for your sake if no other. For your love and my curiousity will keep my heart pumping the iced blood around my viens. my heart may be black but it is still working. just about.


End file.
